Ferret in the Burrow
by sinisterkitty13
Summary: Draco Malfoy is staying at the Burrow. Ginny has to learn to put up with him as he makes her summer the worst yet. But soon, things turn South and Ginny finds herself thinking about Draco in a new light. DG.
1. The visitor who came to stay

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for some of the songs, but I've listed who they belong to. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R  
  
Ferret in the Burrow  
  
** At the Weasley House **  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting on the couch in the living room listening to music on the Wizarding Wireless Network and reading a magazine called Witch Life.   
  
"Aww man, I hate this song," she stated as she switched the station. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Mooooom," Ginny called. "Mom the door!" There was no reply. Ginny growled and walked over to the door. "Merlin! Can I just finish a magazine without being interrupted?" She opened the door and there stood Dumbledore. She gasped and put away the angry scowl on her face.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore. How may I help you?" She put on a false smile.  
  
"Is your mother home?"   
  
"That's the same question I was asking myself," she replied. She grinned wider, if possible, and turned around. "Mom! Dumbledore's here!" She shouted. Just then her mom hurried out of the kitchen holding a spatula. A pan of gobbly goop was floating behind her. Ginny's stomach turned at the thought that the gobbly goop was probably her lunch.   
  
"Hello Molly dear, I'm so sorry to have to come so unexpectedly and without owling you first, but I need to ask you a favor."   
  
"Anything Albus," Molly replied kindly. She patted her apron down and tucked her hair behind her ears nervously.  
  
"Can we perhaps discuss this in the dining room?" He rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course!" Molly replied and led him into the dining room. As Dumbledore walked in, Draco Malfoy walked in behind him holding a black suitcase. Ginny blinked disbelievingly as he looked her way with a sneer.  
  
"Ginny, could you please watch Mr. Malfoy for a few minutes?" Yep. He was really there.  
  
"Umm...sure," Ginny shrugged. This was just too weird. She gave Malfoy a very disapproving look and walked back to her seat and picked up her magazine. Perhaps if she ignored him he would go away...or something. She looked back over her magazine a bit and saw Draco. He was just standing there, he had however, set his suitcase at his side. He was giving the room a very disgusted look. Stupid git, Ginny thought.  
  
"You can sit down you know..." Ginny stated. Draco sighed.   
  
"Where?" He asked, looking around disgustedly.  
  
"Well that's a couch over there." Ginny said slowly, pointing a finger in the general direction of the orange-yellow couch. "They are meant to be sat on."   
  
"Could have fooled me," Malfoy sneered, examining the couch, "Looked more like a pile of clothes."   
  
"Well fine, just stand there," Ginny sighed, "I couldn't care less." She went back to reading her magazine. She looked up a few minutes later to see Malfoy walking over to the couch. She rolled her eyes when Draco was attempting to dust off the couch with his hands. "I can assure you, it is clean." Ginny stated. Draco looked back at her, sneered and then sat down. He looked very uncomfortable and out of place.   
  
"Like music?" Ginny asked after a little while, "I mean, do you like the Wizarding Wireless Network?"   
  
"You can afford the WWN?" Draco asked. Ginny gritted her teeth.  
  
"We aren't that poor," she glared at him. Draco just shrugged.  
  
"Sure, I like music," he said. Ginny grumbled as she turned on the radio again. She then sunk behind her magazine. There was just no being nice to him. A few minutes later Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley walked out of the kitchen laughing and smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Molly dear, I really owe you."  
  
"Anything I can do to help you, Albus. I'm always here." They hugged and then Dumbledore turned to Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, this will be your home until you go back to school. I'd advise you to be on your best behavior and I'll see you in September."   
  
"What!" Ginny and Draco both said at the same time.  
  
"Good bye Mr. Malfoy. Good bye Molly."   
  
"Bye Albus." He walked out the door and Mrs. Weasley closed it. She looked over at Malfoy and walked over to him.  
  
"If you need anything Draco, just ask," she said kindly.  
  
"I need another place to stay," Draco grumbled under his breath. Mrs. Weasley gave him a sad half-smile and then walked back into the kitchen. There was silence between Draco and Ginny for sometime. Just the sound of the radio playing and Molly cooking in the kitchen could be heard. Ginny shifted in her seat. She felt very awkward. Say something, she told herself, say anything...   
  
"So..." Ginny said allowed. Draco looked over at her. Ginny gulped nervously. Draco rose and eyebrow. "So...why are you here?" Ginny asked.   
  
"None of your business, Weasel," he answered snootily, sticking his nose in the air highly. Ginny had a vague thought that an owl should swoop through the window and chop it off. She grinned behind her magazine. Draco looked back at her. She just shrugged and went back to reading.   
  
"So..." Draco said. Ginny looked back up. "Where is the rest of the population forming in this pit?" Ginny glared at him. She knew he was talking about her brothers.   
  
"Well...they are picking up Harry and Hermione as we speak. They should be back shortly." She replied. "To torture you immensely," she whispered under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear. His eyes narrowed. Just the reaction she wanted.   
  
"Please don't tell me I'm going to have to put up with your fawning over, Potter," Draco replied, "He doesn't like you in the least bit, you know." Ouch, Ginny thought, but she didn't show that it hurt.   
  
"As a matter of fact," Ginny replied just as snootily as Malfoy, "I don't like him anymore and I have a boyfriend."   
  
"You?" Draco seemed near laughing, "You have a boyfriend?" He chuckled a bit and Ginny frowned. "Who would want to go out with you?"   
  
"Dean Thomas," Ginny hissed at him angrily. She cursed herself for dumping Dean Thomas last week because she heard Harry would be staying over and she wanted him to know she was single. Draco laughed at her, but it was more like a cackle. Ginny's hands were shaking with anger and she was straining herself not to throw the magazine at him and maybe roll it up and thwack him a few times.   
  
"At least his father isn't in Azkaban," Ginny hissed throwing the magazine to the ground. That shut Draco up. Ginny gave him a satisfied smile and then stormed upstairs to her room. Once she was in her room she collapsed on the bed and began fiddling with the corner of her pillow.  
  
"Yeah it was a low blow," she said to herself, "But so what, he deserved it." She threw her pillow across the room in frustration. It hit the wall and collapsed to the ground. She stared at it for a minute or two before she was being called.  
  
"Ginny!" her mother called from downstairs, "Ginny come down here!" Ginny sighed and crawled off the bed.   
  
"What is it?" Ginny called from the top of the stairs.   
  
"Come down here," Molly stated. Ginny dragged her way down the stairs and saw the ever-loathsome Malfoy again.   
  
"I need you to show him to Percy's...ahem...former room," Mrs. Weasley requested.   
  
"Fine," Ginny sighed and began walking back up. She heard Malfoy's footsteps echoing hers from behind her.   
  
"You'll pay for that remark about my father," Draco said, mid-way up the stairs.  
  
"Oh god, oh woe is me. I'm sooo scared," Ginny replied with no merit.   
  
"I'm serious," Draco hissed, grabbing her hand to stop her and he pulled her really close to him. Ginny came eye-to-eye with his steel grey eyes that were looking piercingly through her. "You don't know anything about my father so I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my family because you know nothing about them," he hissed. Ginny took a calming breath.  
  
"Personally, I don't give a shit about what your appreciate. When you stop insulting my family and my father, that'll be the day when I stop insulting yours," Ginny hissed at him. Draco let go of her angrily and Ginny stepped up one of the stairs. She gave him one last look before opening the door on her left and gestured for him to go in. Draco sneered and walked through the door. He looked around the room. It was one of the cleanest in the house, everything was very orderly.   
  
"Hope you enjoy it," she said and slammed the door closed and went into her room that was right across the hall and closed the door behind her.   
  
Later Ginny was sitting in her room flipping through the magazine she had eventually went and retrieved from downstairs and was sitting on her bed listening to Numb, a song by Linkin Park. She turned the music down when she thought she heard something from outside her room. There were muffled voices, but she could hear them talking.   
  
"Hello, Malfoy." Ginny jumped up out of bed. It was Ron. She walked over to the door and pressed her ear to it.   
  
"Ron...just leave him alone," Hermione said.   
  
"We're going to make sure to make this the worst summer of your life, Malfoy," Harry had answered. Ginny opened the door and they all turned around to look at her.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione," Ginny said.   
  
"Hey Gin," Hermione and Harry both replied.   
  
"Umm...Malfoy...I didn't finish that...er...tour of the house that I have to show you." Ginny made up. Draco rose and eyebrow, but then went along with it.   
  
"Oh yeah, right."   
  
"Follow me," Ginny said walking down the stairs, Malfoy followed. "And this is Fred and George's room, they do come on occasions to visit so we don't let anyone use it. Not that we would, lord only knows they may have places that you can't stand for longer than 5 minutes before it turns your into some flamingo or something..." She stepped down to the last step. "You're welcome," Ginny said smugly once they got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I never asked for your help," Draco replied.   
  
"Of course you didn't," Ginny rolled her eyes and walked outside.   
  
-----  
  
Second chapter to come out shortly as soon as a get a few reviews. Please R&R and thanks for reading! -- Heather 


	2. The broken unicorn

****

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for some of the songs, but I've listed who they belong to. Enjoy and please review!

****

Ferret in the Burrow - Chapter 2 - Broken Unicorn

Summer continued, despite having Malfoy in the house. Ginny tried to be civilized with him sometimes, but he was just too damn irritable. A couple of times she found herself looking for sharp objects to reach, but she stopped and calmed herself down, but there was one day that he really ticked her off.

Ginny was sitting around in the living room when Harry walked by. He smiled at her before he left the room. He looked hotter every time she saw him. At this thought she cursed to herself. 

__

Damn it, she thought, _every time I seem to be getting over him, he all of sudden is around all the bloody time. Then I fall for him every bloody time. _She grumbled a bit.

"Drooling over, Potter?" Draco asked as he entered the room and had just seen Harry walk out. 

"Go bother someone else, Malfoy," Ginny said, snapping out of her thoughts. 

"Oh, are you bothered. I apologize," he said sarcastically and then sat down in a nearby chair. "You're house is so boring. There is nothing interesting to do around here. All you do is write and read and...knit." 

"Oh you should try knitting sometime," Ginny said sarcastically, "It's very fun. While you're at it, could you knit yourself a noose and spare us all from your constant whining?" 

Draco gave her a sarcastic oh-very-clever look.

"We aren't here for your enjoyment so don't expect me to be juggling flaming sticks anytime soon for your pleasure. You're here because you need shelter alright? So just live with it." Ginny went back to doodling in her notebook. Writing a lot of I *heart* HP and then crossing it out. She smiled down at the looks of the name Ginny Potter. She liked the sound of it. Just then her notebook was wrenched from her hands. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy smirking and then to her worst nightmare he began reading things off.

"Oh Harry, if you only knew how I really felt..." he said in a girly voice. "If you only knew how much I loved you." And as if things couldn't get any worse Harry, Ron and Hermione had just walked in from the back room. She ran towards Malfoy, but then he read it. 

"I know we'll be together in the future Harry. We were meant to be. Both of us have encountered the Dark Lord and I've always felt a special bond to you. I know you do too." Draco smirked at her and saw that she was ghostly white and was looking behind him. He turned around to see Harry. 

"Oh Potter. Looks like she still likes you," Draco said, planting the book in Harry's hands opened. Harry looked down at it and then back up at Ginny. A look of shock was still on his face.

Ginny looked down. She felt tears coming on and she fought against them. She hated Malfoy. She hated herself more. She should have known better than to write such things, because everything you write down is always eventually found by someone. Of course in her case it had to be Malfoy and Harry. 

"Lucky you, Potter," Draco said smugly. "And don't be upset about it too much, Red, at least now he knows..." Ginny gave him a cold look as he smirked and began to walk off.

"Oh no you don't," Ron stated, grabbing Draco by the back of his shirt and pulling him back. "I'm going to pulverize you into grape juice." 

"Ron!" Hermione shouted and Ron lifted a fist and Draco shielded his face. Ginny took the time to walk over, take her notebook back and then run off upstairs. The others watched her go. 

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley demanded coming onto the scene and surveying it. 

Ginny ran up to her bed and collapsed on it. She cried for forever. When her pillow was sopping wet (on both sides) she took her aggressions on the stupid journal. She tore every page into tiny pieces and threw them on the floor. 

Once she was through with that she threw a porcelain unicorn her mom had gotten for her when she was little against the wall. It hit the wall and then shattered into pieces. She felt a bit better after this, but then she looked at the pieces of the once beautiful porcelain unicorn and she felt like crying again. Her parents and saved up so much to buy her that. 

She crawled over to it and picked up the pieces and held them in her hands. There was a knock at the door. 

"Ginny?" she heard someone call, but their voice was muffled. 

"What do you want?" she asked. 

"It's me, Ron. Can I come in?" he asked. Ginny reached up and turned the handle and the door slightly opened. Ron pushed through and shut the door behind him. He looked down at Ginny who was looking sadly at the broken pieces of her unicorn.

"Weasley temper got to you, eh?" Ron smiled at her. She looked up and nodded. 

"Put them on the ground, Gin, you're going to get cut." Ginny slowly put them on the ground in a small pile. 

"Repairo," Ron said, waving his wand that he had pulled out of his pocket. 

"Ron! You're going to get--"

"No, we can use magic between our 6th and 7th year. It's mostly because students practice their apparating over the summer, but we can still use other types of magic." Ginny smiled at him. 

"Thanks, Ron," she sniffed and hugged him. "Sometimes you can be the biggest git in the world, but you're the best older brother I could ask for." Ron smiled at. There was a knock at the door. 

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called, "Ginny are you in there?" 

"Yes, mum," Ginny called. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and walked in, Malfoy behind her. 

"Draco..." Mrs. Weasley warned. Draco gave her a fleeting look. 

"I'm sorry, Weasley," Draco stated and crossed his arms. Mrs. Weasley nudged him. "I mean, Ginny." 

"That's nice. Now I want you two to make up. You both we'll be living in this house for the rest of summer and I do not want to have to put up with you're constant bickering. Ron, out!" Mrs. Weasley said, ushering Ron out the door. 

"But mum...are you trying to get Ginny killed?" Ron asked. 

"Ronald Weasley--" she started, but closed the door leaving Draco and Ginny alone in Ginny's room. Draco shuffled his feet and Ginny sniffed and wiped her cheeks.

"So, what's with the unicorn?" Draco asked. Ginny stayed silent and ran her finger across the smooth porcelain. Draco cleared his throat.

"Does your family do this to everyone who gets in a tiff?" he asked. Ginny still didn't reply. 

"Unicorn got your tongue?" Draco smirked. Ginny glared up at him. Draco looked away and his eyes travelled across the room examining the shredded pages of the diary that were scattered on the floor. 

"Looks like Potter won't be reading your diary anymore-"

"Why did you have to tell him?" Ginny spat. Draco looked at her. "Why do you have to make fun of me like that? What have I ever done to you, besides a few minor insults, that would make you want to ruin my life and make me look like such an idiot?" 

"I didn't think telling Potter about your already-known affections would be 'ruining your life'," Draco replied. 

"Well it did. According to him I was over him...now I'm back to that annoying girl with a huge crush on him who is related to his friend." Ginny looked back down. She sniffled. 

"Look, Wea- Red, I don't see what the big hype is about, Potter. Why do you like him so much if he doesn't like you back?"

"Ouch," she said sarcastically. 

"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm just stating the facts. Maybe you need to move on. Obviously Potter isn't interested." 

"I've tried," Ginny stated. 

"Well obviously not hard enough. Trying would meaning putting an end to writing 'I love Potter' in your journal a million times." 

"Well what do you want me to do! I need to vent someplace or I'll go mad!" Ginny exclaimed. 

"Fine, fine, fine," Draco said quickly, sitting down opposite to her. "I suppose it's true, but you should never keep the things you write, because everything you write down is always eventually found by someone." Ginny looked at him curiously. _My thoughts exactly_, she thought. 

"Will you reach under my bed," Ginny asked Draco, "Feel for a heart shaped box. It has some chocolate in it." Draco pulled out the box and opened it. It had an assortment of different chocolate-y treats. 

"Your boyfriend give that to you?" he asked, handing it to her.

"Actually I'm not dating him anymore." Ginny stated. 

"You're not, eh?" Draco asked, "What broke you up?"

"Harry pining," Ginny blushed.

"That's really pathetic," he smirked. 

"I know," Ginny said, shoving a piece in her mouth. "Wan' sum?" she asked, her mouth full.

"No thanks. I'm watching my figure." Ginny stifled a chocolate-y smile and put the box away. 

Ginny finally swallowed her piece of chocolate and then gulped out, "You know Malfoy, you're acting...kinda nice right now. It's really weird." Draco smirked.

"And you all wonder why I don't act nice, because I get called weird for doing so." Ginny smiled. 

"No, I just mean, it's different coming from you," Ginny stated.

"Well it's truly not me, but every once in a while this side of me comes out and well, people get the wrong image of me so don't plan to see more of this. It's a rare sight. Almost as rare as getting pictures of me smiling." Ginny giggled.

"Anyway, so I'd say this is the most making-up Mrs. Weasley is going to get out of us, so I'm going to go now. It's been great, red, but I've other important businesses to take care of. One of them being fixing the bruise your ruddy brother gave me. Later." 

"Later," Ginny replied and Draco left. 

That night at dinner, there was little conversation. Draco went back to being a prat, but much to Ginny's liking he didn't really making any snide comments at her. Mr. Weasley joined them later in the evening when they were still outside. 

"Attention, all of you," Mr. Weasley called, the group quieted down and listened, "Tomorrow we will be attending Sirius Black's funeral at the Godric's Hollow Cemetery. I want you all to be dressed in your best suits." 

"Why are we attending _his _funeral?" Draco drawled, "He's was a convict."

"And he's also my godfather," Harry looked at Draco coldly.

"And he wasn't a convict!" Ron stated.

"He was accused for a crime he didn't commit," Hermione added on. 

"And I'm sure he told you that too," Draco smirked, eating a bite of food. Harry and Ron sprung from their chairs, but Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him back down and Mr. Weasley lay a hand on Harry's shoulder. They both sat back down and glared at Malfoy. 

"Sirius was ten times the man your father could ever be," Harry hissed. Draco raised his hand to throw a fork at Harry, but Ginny caught it.

"Boys! Boys!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at them all. "That's enough! I want you all to apologize!" Neither of them said a thing. 

"Apologize you neither of you will get to go the funeral," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"You can't do that to Harry, mum!" Ron said astonished.

"I can do whatever I like. Apologize." 

"Sorry," Ron and Harry both muttered. 

"And you," Mrs. Weasley rounded on Draco, "Apologize or you won't be getting that lock on your door!" 

"He's getting a lock?" Ron and Harry complained.

"Say you're sorry," Mrs. Weasley ignored them and asked Draco.

"Sorry," Draco muttered.

"That's very nice," Mrs. Weasley said, her angry face turning back into a smiling one. "Now all of you finish off your meals and get to bed. We're getting up awfully early tomorrow morning and I want you all of you to look your best to pay your respects." 

* * *

The third chapter will come out as soon as I get at least 10 reviews. That's not too much to ask, is it? Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this fic so far. I had a lot of fun writing it. -- Heather


	3. The one with all the tears

****

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for some of the songs, but I've listed who they belong to. Enjoy and please review!

I'm glad to see that you all are liking my story so far! And I really want to thank my reviewers! You all rock and kick ass and I love you. = ) So I decided to put this up before I leave on vacation for a week, which means that I won't be putting up the next chapter for a while, but here you go. I hope you enjoy it. Peace! -- Heather

****

Ferret in the Burrow - Chapter 3 - The one with all the tears

The next day, Ginny awoke to her alarm clock and then dressed up in her black, spaghetti-strap dress that she had made herself, and then wore a black shawl over the top. She put her hair up into a bun and then put on her black shoes that her mom wore when she was a kid. She surveyed herself in the mirror, noticing that her red hair stuck out above everything else and she wondered what she might look like with black hair, or maybe brown or blonde...anything but red. 

"You 'bout ready yet pumpkin?" Her father knocked on the door.

"Almost!" Ginny stated. She rushed over to her sock drawer and pulled out a little baggy of makeup. It had purple eye shadow, lip gloss, mascara and blush that she never used. _Why do I have this blush anyway, _she asked herself, _my face is always blushing. _ She quickly applied her make up and then hurried downstairs to join the others.

They arrived at Godric's Hollow cemetery in due time. Ginny felt really awkward around Harry. He had already started distancing himself from the rest of the group, when it was time for the sermon, Ginny ended up sitting between Draco and Harry. 

It was a really cold day and the wind was slightly blowing. It looked like it would rain soon. Ginny looked around at all the people who came. She spotted Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Mad-eye Moody, Tonks and even Lupin was the there. He looked more depressed then the others and he would every once in a while look back over at Harry sadly. 

Ginny looked as they brought in the casket. As they set it down a man put a picture of Sirius on top near the display of flowers. Ginny felt that she ought to be more sad, possibly crying, but she never really knew Sirius that well. Up until last year she thought Sirius Black was the name of a mass murderer, a man of evil. And then she found out he was working for the order that her parents worked for, that he was a good guy and that he was Harry's godfather. It took some time to get used to being around him, but he turned out to be a really nice and fun guy. 

She felt a tear begin to trickle down her cheek. She brushed it away just as a few more began slipping down. 

The man behind the podium began talking about Sirius's life and how he lived it as full as he could. He listed off the people he left behind in his life. Most of them were friends, not really any family, and then Harry. Ginny looked over at him. He was looking down sadly. Ginny didn't know if it was the right thing to do or not, and there was no romantic gesture to it, just friendship, but she reached over and grabbed Harry's hand. He looked up at her. His eyes were red and there were tears welling up. She gave him a smile and he returned it, gratifyingly. He looked back down and then leaned on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned her head on Harry's head. She heard him sniff into her shoulder. 

"It's okay," Ginny whispered. He continued to sniffle a bit. Ginny felt her chin tremble at the effort of trying not to cry. She sniffed and cried some more at the remembrance of Sirius's final hours. It went by so slowly, but it was over and done with within seconds. He was gone...so quickly. She imagined that Harry was probably thinking these same thoughts, but he had a longer time to know Sirius. 

The man talking stopped to allow a song to play while people grieved. The song was Sarah McLaughlin, Angel. It was a beautifully sad song, and though Ginny had never heard it before it was a song, it had a weird effect on her that made her remember times she had been with Sirius. The way he made her laugh and smile. After the song ended, Lupin took the stand as he began to talk about memories he had with Sirius, and James. Occasionally he mentioned a man named Peter, but he was obviously of little importance. Lupin would stop to take a breath to not cry over the death of his two friends that he had known for forever through thick and thin. The people who stood by him even through his 'difference'. He finished up and sat down, head in hands as Dumbledore stood up to speak of his remembrance of Sirius and what a great man he was. Ginny wondered often how he could talk without crying. He smiled occasionally and his eyes twinkled a bit at a few people. He finished his up and then they played more music.

"Do you think I should go up?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"You can if you want to," Ginny replied. 

"I feel like I should," Harry stated, "Like this is the last time I'll be able to...talk to him. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense," Ginny smiled sadly. 

"What should I say?" Harry asked.

"Whatever you want to say," Ginny smiled. 

"Will you come up with me?" Harry asked. 

"Me?" Ginny asked, she wiped away the tears on her face. She was sure she looked miserable. 

"Yeah, I don't want to be up there by myself," Harry sniffed. 

"Sure," Ginny gulped. Harry sighed gratefully and then looked down at his feet nervously, thinking of something to say. Ginny pulled out a pocket mirror from her small hand bag. She did her best to wipe away her running mascara. _Stupid idiot, _she told herself, _who wear's mascara to a funeral in the first place? _

The song ended and the speaker asked if there was anyone else who wanted to say a few words. Harry stood up and grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked up to the stage. Harry looked at the crowd and he squeezed Ginny's hand tightly. He was sweating. Ginny lightly squeezed back in a gentle gesture. _I'm here for you, _Ginny thought. Harry began talking and Ginny knew that soon enough the words began to flow off his tongue. 

"Sirius helped me, in more ways than he knows. He was truly the father that I never got to be with. Thank you, Sirius," Harry concluded. Ginny smiled at him and wiped the tears from her eyes as she guided him back to their seat. 

"You were wonderful," Ginny smiled at him, "I'm sure Sirius is very glad you did that." Harry smiled at her. 

After the ceremony there was much talking and gathering. The dark clouds had moved over sometime during the sermon and there was sunshine. Ginny grabbed a cup of water and sat over by a nearby tree. Draco joined her later on. He was probably the only person, besides Dumbledore, who didn't look tear-stained or completely tired from crying. 

"Looks like you were emotionally shattered," Ginny said sarcastically. 

"Can you blame me?" Draco asked, "He's one of the reason's my father is gone." Draco sat next to her. 

"Or is your father the reason that _Sirius _is gone?" Ginny asked. She looked at him coldly. 

"Like I said before, I'm not one to lie to you. I didn't really like the man." 

"I didn't ask you to lie," Ginny stated, "But you could have showed a _little_ more compassion. And how do you know you don't like him? You never got the chance to know him." 

"Exactly. I'm not going to cry over and man I don't know." 

"Fine," Ginny sighed, taking a sip of her water. As she drained the cup she saw Harry through the clear-plastic bottom. She put the cup down and saw Harry kneeling by two graves in the distance. Ginny got up and began walking over to him. Draco got up and followed after her.

"He probably wants to be alone," he said, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Who's graves are those?" Ginny asked.

"Take a guess," Draco said sarcastically. She turned to Draco and put a hand to her mouth. 

"His parents," she mumbled through her hand. Draco nodded solemnly. She looked back at Harry as he put some flowers down. Her heart went out to him. She sighed. 

"Poor, Harry," Ginny said, shaking her head sadly.

"Yeah, poor, poor, Harry," Draco said sarcastically and walked off. 

Soon they were back home after a long day. Nobody really talked much. Ginny took Draco's advice. She wrote a page about her feelings and then tore it up and threw it in the trash. She felt a bit better now. 

A few weeks went by and it was breakfast time. It was rather quiet, with small conversation when two owls flew through the window. One was the Daily Prophet for Hermione and another was a package for Harry.

"You're still ordering that paper?" Ron hissed at Hermione, "After all the trouble they've caused!" 

"Shut-up, Ron," Hermione hissed, "I just want to see what they're thoughts are on certain subjects." 

"Right," Ron said angrily, "What's that, Harry?" Harry opened up the package. There was a letter and a key. Harry looked at the key curiously and then opened the letter. He read it through and then put it down and looked at the key idly.

"What is it, Harry darling?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sirius's key," Harry said slowly, "To his vault." Ron grabbed Harry's letter off the table and read it and then handed it to his parents. 

"Stuff from his will," Ron whispered to Hermione and Ginny overheard. 

"Well I guess we can go see what he left for you on Sunday. Does that sound okay, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sounds perfect," Harry said, getting up from the table and leaving. 

"Molly, can I speak with you?" Mr. Weasley asked. 

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Weasley said and they got up and headed into the living room. 

"We should go check on Harry," Hermione stated. Ron nodded and they too disappeared. Ginny finished off her cereal and looked at Draco who was picking up spoonfuls of milk and dumping them back into the bowl idly. 

"You okay?" Ginny asked. 

"Huh?" Draco asked looking up at her.

"I asked are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine," Draco said, sitting up and putting the napkin that was in his lap on the table.

"You've been really quiet lately," Ginny pointed out.

"So..." Draco asked. 

"What's up?" 

"Nothing." 

"I'm sure..." Ginny said giving him a look.

"I said nothing," Draco stated and then stormed off. Ginny eyed him and then followed him up the stairs. She opened the door before he could lock it. 

Once inside she looked around the room. It was certainly different from what Percy had it as. Everything seemed darker than before. Draco obviously brought that kind of darkness with him. She saw that he was sitting on his bed, propped up on his elbows eyeing her.

"What do you want?" he asked. Ginny stopped looking around the room.

"To talk," Ginny answered and sat on the foot of his bed. "Obviously something is troubling you." 

"What makes you think so?" Draco said with sarcastic interest. 

"Draco..." Ginny warned, "You were there for me to talk to, and I feel like I should return the favor." 

"It wasn't on purpose!" Draco complained, "I _had _to make up with you and you spilled your guts. It wasn't a favor and you needn't return anything." 

"Well, then I'm doing this as a favor," Ginny said triumphantly. 

"I don't need to talk to anyone, alright?" Draco sighed, irritated.

"Malfoy, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"What is it?" he said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Why are you here?," Ginny asked, "I mean, why do you _need _to be here?" Draco's eyes opened and surveyed her and then closed them again. He leaned up against the wall. 

"I was wondering how long it was going to be before you began wondering that." 

"Are you going to tell me?" 

"No," Draco replied.

"Why not?!" Ginny whined.

"Because it's none of your business," Draco replied.

"I already know half." Ginny stated proudly.

"What do you know?" Draco asked, boredly.

"Well I know you're father is missing..."

"So does the rest of the world," Draco replied.

"And I know that your mum is in St. Mungo's," Ginny added.

"Who told you that?" Draco asked surprised.

"I overheard my parents talking about it," Ginny replied, "Why is she there?"

"Ask your parents," Draco replied snidely. 

"Draco..." Draco seemed to be contemplating something for a while. Either he was thinking of whether or not to tell her or he was thinking of a lie. Ginny couldn't tell.

"She's there because of my father," Draco finally replied, "She went mad with him constantly being gone on 'dangerous missions' for you-know-who." 

"Oh," Ginny replied. 

"Is that all, because I'd like to rest if you don't mind," Draco asked.

"Okay," Ginny sighed, "Nice talking to you." She smiled.

"Yeah, nice..." Draco said falling asleep. Ginny left the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Please review while you're down here! Thanks a bunch! - Heather


	4. Why me?

****

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for some of the songs, but I've listed who they belong to. Enjoy and please review!

Hello again. It's been a while hasn't it? Well there are only two chapters after this. It really picks up speed here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Peace! -- Heather

****

Ferret in the Burrow - Chapter 4 - Why me?

Sunday rolled around. It was getting colder outside which meant that fall was in the air. The time for school was beginning to roll close by. 

The group headed into Diagon Alley early Sunday morning. It was pretty deserted. There were a few people shopping, but usually people waited until the back-to-school sales which came like two weeks before school started, which was why they were waiting until those two weeks. They were there for the sole purpose of seeing whatever items that were left in Sirius's vault. 

They headed into Gringotts and a goblin by the name of Clawcut lead them into Sirius's vault. Once inside they looked around and there wasn't that much money, just a few personal items. Things that he kept from the days of the marauders. Each one had a little note on them directed to Harry. He obviously never thought he was ever going to use them before he died. 

Ginny walked over to a motorcycle that was Sirius's. She read the note. 

__

Harry, 

You be careful on this thing. Normally I would probably give this to Lupin, but it would gather dust in his shed I'm sure. Just stay safe on it, I don't want you getting hurt at my expense. 

-- Sirius. 

Ginny smiled and continued on. 

"Hey! He left you the deed to Grimmauld Place!" Ron stated looking at Harry who was looking at a particular album of pictures in the corner. Ginny was closest to Harry. She walked over to look at the album with him.

"Whatcha looking at?" she asked.

"Pictures," Harry answered, "Of my parents wedding." Ginny looked into the book. 

"Oh wow! You're mum looks so pretty in this one," Ginny said pointing out one of the pictures. "She looks so happy. And your dad looks just like you!" Ginny giggled causing Harry to smile a bit. 

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Totally identical. Shaggy hair and all..." She smiled at him and felt her tummy do flip-flops as he gazed back at her.

"Gin, I--"

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called coming over, "We can have this stuff moved into your vault if you wish?"

"No, I think I'd like to keep it in here. If that's okay? Can I do that?"

"Yes of course," Mrs. Weasley smiled. 

"I think I'll take this with me, though," Harry said closing the photo album. 

"Alright then. I guess that's we've seen it all then? Harry?"

"Yep," he replied.

"Okay then. What's say we go out to eat today. Sound good everyone?" They all replied with a 'yes' and then they left the vault. 

They decided to eat lunch at the Black Cat Cafe. The teens sat at a booth and the parents sat in a separate booth. They sat discussing the stuff in the vault. 

"Did you see the size of his wizards card collection!" Ron exclaimed, "He has some cards that you can't even get anymore. One of his cards is only one of the 10 they made!" Ginny laughed at Ron. She looked over at Harry. He was looking at her again and then he would immediately look away from her. This was the third time this happened since they sat down.

"Did you see the motorcycle?" Ginny asked, "It was gorgeous. Looked almost new!" Their food came during the middle of their conversation and they began eating. 

Another week went by, and Ginny felt things get a bit more weird. For one Harry was always talking to her suddenly. She would catch him looking at her every once in a while. She would pretend not to notice, but it stayed in her mind. And two, Draco was acting really depressed lately. He hardly talked, not even to throw a smart remark at Ron about how stupid he was when he nearly caught fire trying water the plants and accidentally said the wrong spell. 

She was sitting on the couch with Draco one day. They were both really quiet, Draco was finishing and essay and Ginny was reading an Issue of Witch Life. 

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said, sitting down in the chair next to them. 

"Hey," Ginny smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Not much," Harry said. 

"Cool," Ginny nodded. There was silence between them as the nodded nervously looking around, unsure of what to say.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Draco stormed, standing up. "Just tell her you love her already, Potter. Honestly!"

"Draco!" Ginny yelled astonished, "Why would you say that..." She was blushing, she could feel it.

"You can't tell me you didn't know," Draco hissed, "You've liked him for how long and you can't tell what Potter's moods are! I can and I hate him! It is completely obvious that you two have both changed roles. Ginny is The Clueless Wonder and Potter the Stalker Freak." Draco looked down at both of them as they both looked up at him in shock. 

"Just get together and get it over with before I get sick all over the both of you." Draco grabbed his homework. "I'll be in my room," he said and then left. Harry looked over at Ginny, but Ginny still seemed a bit flabbergasted.

"He's right you know," Harry stated, "I do...like you." Ginny looked at him and he went a bit pinkish.

"Harry..." Ginny said. She looked down. "I don't know...what to say." 

"You can say...you like me," Harry smiled. Ginny looked up and half-smiled back at him.

"I don't know how I feel anymore," Ginny stated. 

"Oh," Harry said. 

__

God, could this be the worst time to not like Harry and have him like me back, Ginny thought, _He's been through a bunch of shit just now and now I have to tell him I'm not sure if I like him anymore. Maybe I should just go out with him...oh but that would be out of pity and if he found out he'd hate me. Maybe I should just be honest. Stupid Malfoy. Couldn't he just shut his big fat mouth._

"Harry, maybe we should wait things out. Maybe this is just a phase. Maybe you're in just a phase."

"I think I love you, Ginny," he stated seriously.

__

Damn it, she thought, _of course you bloody do. What to do? What to do? Just stay calm. _She bit her lip nervously. 

"You like Malfoy, don't you?" Harry finally asked. 

__

What!?!?! 

"I thought you might." 

__

What the heck would give you that idea!?!?!

"I mean you two are always talking..."

__

So....

"I thought you might already be together, but apparently not." 

__

And I thought you were sane...but apparently not.

"Anyway, I guess I'll leave you to think about that. I just wanted to let you know how I felt." Harry shrugged and then left. 

__

Me like Malfoy? Ew gross! Yeah right. Sooo not me. He's thinking of...someone else. Obviously not me. Ginny thought things through for a second. _Just because we talk a lot. That doesn't mean anything. _She gasped! _What if Malfoy likes me! Get a grip of yourself! He does not! But what was with that outburst there... He was just sick of your cat and mouse games with Harry. My life is completely and utterly coming to a weird place._

-----

Review!!!


	5. Draco's Story

****

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for some of the songs, but I've listed who they belong to. Enjoy and please review!

Sorry if this chapter is so short, but it really gets down to business. And finally a kiss. OoOoOo lol. Anyway...so here goes. I hope you all still enjoy it. And thanks to all my reviewers. You're the people the keep this thing going. (Oh and I really enjoyed my first flame. =) ) Well...read on! -- Heather

****

Ferret in the Burrow - Chapter 5 - Draco's Story

It was night time. Ginny lay awake in bed thinking about the past two weeks and how Harry thought she liked Malfoy. She gave up on the subject and began reading a book, but it was making her tired and she didn't feel like going to sleep right now. She instead, lay down and stared at the ceiling searching for images through dots that were all over. 

Just then she heard the sound of the door creak opened. Her heart stopped beating for a second with fright. She sat up on her elbows and looked to see who it was. 

"Draco? What are you doing in here?" she grabbed a pillow and pulled it in front her. 

"Couldn't sleep," he answered, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he sat down at the foot of her bed. 

"So you came into my room?" Ginny smiled arching and eyebrow. 

"Well, actually I wanted to tell you something."

"Something that couldn't wait until morning?" Ginny yawned.

"Yes," Draco said, looking at her solemnly. Ginny looked at him. He looked serious. "I wanted to tell you why I'm here. Why I'm _really _here." Ginny nodded quietly. 

"I'm sure you know Voldemort's back," he started, Ginny shuttered at the name of you-know-who. "And that my father joined him, but the thing is...my father asked me to go with him. I told him no." 

"You did?" Ginny asked astonished.

"Yes, and he made me pay for it too. Bruised and cut me up pretty bad. Still have a few scars on me, but it was the things he said--

:: Flashback ::

"What do you mean 'no'?" Lucius spat, "You're coming. The dark lord has asked for you. You don't need school! He's going to teach you all that you need to know."

"I'm not going," Draco stated, "I don't want to be a slave to a man who has done nothing but ruin my life!" Draco yelled at his father and Lucius slapped him. 

"The dark lord is your life! You _will _obey his orders!" 

"You can't make me," Draco hissed, smiling at his father evilly. 

"You stupid worthless piece of shit for a son." Lucius raged. He hit Draco with a spell. Draco flew back and his the wall. He looked up at Lucius. His head was searing with pain and he tasted blood in his mouth. "I've raised you your whole life! And this is how you repay me? I've given you all you wanted in your life and now when I ask for something of you, you tell me 'no'. You're not worth my spit." 

"I didn't think their would be a price to pay for the things I asked for as a child."

"Exactly, you didn't think at all! What is one of the things I've taught you? For everything...there is _always _a price to pay." 

"Darling?" Narcissa called from behind Lucius. He turned around, wanted pointed at her, "What's going on?" she asked. 

"Just leave, Narcissa, go back to your room." Lucius warned.

"What's going on?" she demanded. Then saw Draco who was the laying up against the wall, blood was falling from his hair line and there was more on the side of his mouth. "My God! Draco!" She began heading over to him.

"I SAID BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" Lucius yelled. Narcissa stopped. 

"What did you do to him?" she asked, "What did you do to our son?" 

"Shut-up!" Lucius yelled at her. "Just SHUT-UP!" 

"How could you!?" she said, "How could you harm our son!?" 

"HE IS NOT MY SON!" Lucius yelled, looking at Draco.

"He is too!" Narcissa yelled at him, a few tears falling from her eyes. Lucius turned to her. He advanced towards her, wand in hand. "And you are not my wife," he hissed, "CRUCIO!"

Narcissa screamed as she fell to the floor and began writhing in pain. Her wails echoed off the walls. Draco stood up shakily. He pulled his wand out of his pocket. He watched his father smirk as he looked at his wife on the floor screaming in agony.

"You sick bastard!" Draco shouted, running at his father. Lucius turned and pointed his wand at Draco, but Draco fired first. He fired repeatedly every spell he knew until Lucius lay on the floor, his wand out of reach. 

Draco heard the sound of people apparating in the next room.

"Draco Malfoy?" someone called. "Draco Malfoy we know you are here. We are here on the account of your use of magic." Draco looked back at his father who had scrambled over to his wand. 

"This," his father hissed, "Is _far _from over." His face was contorted with pure hatred. "Apparate!" And then he was gone. Draco dropped his wand and ran over to his mother who was wide-eyed and shaking. She kept mumbling something incoherently. She reached up her vibrantly shaking hand and ran it down the side of Draco's face. The men came into the room and pulled Draco from his mother and began asking him numerous questions. 

:: Flash Forward ::

"And they took my mum away." Draco stated. "I haven't seen her since. I've never gotten the opportunity to." Draco and Ginny sat in silence for a while. "I don't even know why I'm tell you this. I just needed to get it off my shoulders. I tried writing it down, but it doesn't seem to work like it works with you. Nothing seems to work. I can't even sleep it off. I've had constant nightmares about the incident since it happened and..." he trailed off and put his head in his hands. Ginny knew that he was trying to stay strong. 

"I think I can help you," Ginny said, breaking the silence. "With the dreams, I mean." Draco looked at her. "Last year in my health class I learned how to make a dream-less sleeping draught.. I can brew some for you if you'd like." 

"That would be brilliant," Draco smiled at her tiredly.

"You know, I'm kinda touched that you came to me with this," she smiled brightly at him. 

"You're the only one I really trust around here to keep it a secret," Draco stated, "You will keep it a secret...right?"

"Of course!" Ginny stated, nodding. Ginny stopped nodding and gazed into his eyes. They were almost locked in place. She felt her tummy do flip-flops as he began leaning over towards her. He stopped just in front of her. She looked at his lips and nervously licked her own. Then he kissed her.

-----

| Just in case you forgot...

|

|

|

|

| 

|

\/ = )


	6. Until we meet again

****

Disclaimer: Once again, absolutely everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!

It's not the longest chapter in the world, but I think I've more than made up for it with plenty of kisses and smooches. Anyway...so here is the last chapter of this fic. *cries* I will miss it and I hope you all still enjoy reading it. Thanks for everyone who's read my fic and hugs to all those who reviewed! . Well...read on and enjoy! -- Heather

****

Ferret in the Burrow - Chapter 6 - Until we meet again

Ginny woke up the morning. The sun was shining and her heart was singing. She felt butterflies in her tummy as she remembered last night before going to bed. She had actually snogged Draco Malfoy! She never thought that would be something she would do in her entire life, but it turned out to be the most pleasurable moment of her very existence. She could still feel his soft silky hair running through her fingers and his soft skin lightly pressed against her own. 

She spun around in circles and danced around the room as she got dressed. Her problems that she had been thinking about had just floated away and all she could think about was Draco and his kisses and how totally sexy he was. She giggled at the thought of thinking Draco was sexy. She fainted onto her bed and stared at the ceiling in thought. Life didn't get anymore wonderful than this. She sighed blissfully. After a few minutes she groaned longingly and got up. She needed to see him again soon, but she really needed to get dressed first.

They were going to go get the school supplies today. Ginny put on a white spaghetti-strap top that showed a little tummy and then greyish-green Capri pants. She slipped on some tennis shoes. She debated whether to use make-up or not and then decided she would. She wanted to look perfect for Draco so he wouldn't regret last night. After finishing she survey herself in the mirror and suddenly a number of worries began filling her mind. _What if Draco pretends to forget about last night? What if he doesn't really like me? What if it was a trick? _She bit her lip nervously and sadly looked at the ground. The door to her bedroom opened and shut quickly. Ginny looked up frightened and saw Draco. His hair was tousled and he looked Ginny over with a sly smirk. Ginny giggled and immediately felt the butterflies come back. _Nope, he still likes me_. She walked over and kissed him gently on the lips, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him for a little while longer before somebody called from the other end of the door. Ginny locked the door quickly.

"Ginny!" some said, rattling the door knob. It was Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny are you in there?" 

"Yes," Ginny called, smiling at Draco. He kissed her quickly and playfully.

"Are you almost ready? We want to get their early!" 

"Yes, mom...I'm almost...ready!!" Ginny said between kisses. 

"We'll be downstairs," Mrs. Weasley called and then they heard her walk downstairs. Ginny unlocked the door. 

"Okay," she said breathlessly to Draco, "Are we keeping this a secret?" 

"Probably best that we do that," Draco said, looking at her lips again. 

"I agree. Let's go," Ginny stated. Draco groaned and then followed her out the door and Ginny smiled mischievously.

The day went by really quickly as they bought their supplies for school. Ginny tried so hard to resist the urge to jump Malfoy and spring him with kisses, but she would occasionally smile at him. He was so good at acting normal, but he couldn't suppress a mischievous smile every once in a while. Occasionally he would still a quick kiss from her when they were in private areas where the others couldn't see, like in a few shelves at the Library at Flourish and Blotts or under and alchemy table in the Apothecary.

When they returned home Ginny went up into her room to put her stuff away, write about the day, and then rip it up. She was in the process of writing about Flourish and Blotts when the door opened and Draco came in. He locked the door behind him and then sat at the foot of her bed. There was a box in his hands. 

"I know, we've only been...together for one day, but we need to talk about our future," he smiled at her and she laughed.

"Our future?" she giggled.

"Yeah, I mean at Hogwarts. I think we should keep this quiet, or school will be hell for both of us. Do you get what I'm saying?" 

"Yeah, and I agree with you. Besides it's fun keeping it a secret, it only makes me love you more when I get to be with you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Draco smiled at her. 

"What's in the box?" she asked, "Is it a present for me?!" She smiled excitedly.

"Maybe..." Draco teased. 

"What is it?" Ginny asked, eagerly.

"You'll have to open it and see." He handed her the box and she began to open it. "It's just a little something so you'll remember this summer. I _know_ I will." Ginny opened the lid to the box and it was a necklace. It had a silver chain and at the end was silver orb with a red fire glowing in the middle. 

"It's so pretty," Ginny said, hypnotized by it's beauty. 

"Yeah, I thought you might like it. Want me to put it on?" Draco asked. 

"Sure," Ginny said, handing it to him. He wrapped it around her neck and clasped it in the back. Ginny held it up to look at it a bit more.

"Thank you!" Ginny said, "I wish I had something to give you, now. Thanks a lot for making me feel guilty!" She smiled playfully. 

"You've already given me a hell of a lot," Draco smiled and then kissed her.

Summer had ended and it was back to school. They stood around King's Cross station toting their luggage around, saying their good-byes. Draco and Ginny had separated themselves a bit from the others so they couldn't be seen. 

"I guess I'll see you whenever we can meet up again in private," Ginny said and looked up sadly at Draco.

"Oh, don't you worry. That moment will be sometime soon. I'll be sure of that," Draco nodded. Ginny grinned. 

"I love you," she said. 

"I love you too," Draco said. He looked around quickly and then kissed her. Ginny revelled in the moment. It might be the last for a very long while. Draco parted quickly and grinned at her. 

"I guess this means I hate you?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded and smirked.

"Talk to you later, Red," he stated.

"Bye, Ferret boy," Ginny replied. He winked at her and walked off. Ginny watched him until he disappeared. 

"Hey, Gin," Ron walked up to her, "Finally, we don't have to see that git Malfoy any more!" 

"I know! Thank god, I don't think I could stand another day!" she lied. Harry and Hermione came over and joined them as they got onto the train. 

The End.

Well that's all. It's all over. *tear* I hope you enjoyed it. Try to keep the flames at a minimum of 3 naughty words, otherwise I'm going to have to bring out my can of whoop @$$. = ) j/k. I love you all and because I got a lot of good feedback for this fic, I'm thinking maybe...MAYBE, I may do a sequel, but it won't be for a little while because I'm working on some other things right now. Anyway once again thanks for reading my fic! (And thank you for reviewing to!!!) -- Heather

Last chance to review now! You_ know _you wanna be part of the action. *wink*

|

|

|

\/


End file.
